


This love is mine

by Slyst



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Boys Kissing, Broken Bones, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Takao is too precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyst/pseuds/Slyst
Summary: An alternate fix it for post-Rakuzan feelings. This takes place like a few days later.





	This love is mine

**Author's Note:**

> My 30th birthday gift to myself. Angsty, fluffy, comforting Midotaka to make my 30th fanfic post.

Shintarou had a fractured finger. On his _left_ hand. Oha Asa had truly left him to perish, lucky item be damned. He stared at the splint on the middle finger of his left hand wordlessly as Takao pedaled him home from the hospital. That was another thing. Takao hadn’t spoken a word the _entire_ ride, nor had he said much at the hospital. Giving Shintarou one word answers or even just a shrug in response. The miracle wasn’t an idiot when it came to the point guard. He imagined Takao was blaming himself for the incident. After all, Shintarou had been receiving one of his passes when it had hit his hand funny, fracturing his finger. Takao’s passes were _never _wrong like that. Something had been wrong even before this and_ that_ made Shintarou’s gut twist uncomfortably.

When they arrived at the miracle’s house Takao made no move to get off the bike like usual. Normally he would wheedle his way into Shintarou’s house, making excuses about doing homework and such. There was no such thing today.

Takao was looking down at the ground when he spoke, “Sorry Shin-chan about today. I really fucked up didn’t I? You probably don’t really want to deal with me right now so I figured I’d just bugger off and let you be.”

_Ah._ That explained why he had been so quiet, “I don’t recall saying anything like that.” Shintarou stated simply. He found he was not prepared for the point guard to leave yet. Something about the situation told him if he let Takao leave things would be irreparably damaged between them. That thought had made the miracle’s heart ache something fierce.

“You didn’t need to Shin-Chan. I fractured a finger on your _left_ hand.” Takao’s words were bitter and angry, but the anger wasn’t directed at Shintarou.

“Takao. Are you telling me you’ll be fine doing the homework from today?” He tried a different approach to get the boy into his house.

The point guard groaned as he climbed off the bike, “Don’t remind me.” He groused as he grabbed his schoolbag.

Satisfied that Takao was following, Shintarou lead them into his room. He was grateful nobody was home yet. The last thing he felt like doing was explaining what happened to his finger, especially with Takao there. When the point guard didn’t throw himself onto the miracle’s bed in exhaustion with a loud yawn Shintarou looked at him curiously.

Everything about this situation was making the miracle uneasy, “Kazunari. I am not upset with you.” He found himself believing his own words as he moved to stand infront of the shorter boy. He wasn’t as upset about his finger as he initially thought he would have been. It seemed trivial compared to the obviously upset Takao infront of him, eyes clouded, his body hunched in on itself like an injured dog.

“Well you _should_ be. It was my own stupidity. I was distracted and not focused on the game and I _f__ractured_ your finger.” Normally Takao would have reached out by now, pulling Shintarou down to press their lips together, as he always did when they were this close. Today he stood there, staring at the ground, his fists clenched at his sides, knuckles white from it.

Sucking in a deep breath, Shintarou used his right hand to cup Takao’s cheek, angling it up to face him. He was afraid of what he would see there given how clearly the point guard always wore his feelings on his face. He still wasn’t prepared for the absolute misery he saw in those steel blue depths.

“Did something happen?” Shintarou asked, almost reluctantly. Wide eyes, glistening with tears stared into his own. Shintarou drew his thumb across a cheek, swiping away a stray tear. There was a lump in his throat he couldn’t seem to swallow around.

Words started to spill out of the point guard’s mouth like his tears spilled from his eyes, “I just feel like I’ve failed you. I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t help you beat Rakuzan. I wanted to do it, I wanted to do it for you _so _ fucking badly . In the end all I did was hold you back. Fuck. I just feel like I haven’t been able to be good enough and then I go and fracture your fucking finger. _Fuck!_” The last word punctuated by Takao slapping his thigh in frustration. He didn’t, however, move away from the miracle.

The words stunned Shintarou into silence as he tried to make sense of what Takao was saying. He realised then that Takao thought their loss against Rakuzan was _his_ fault. Of all the foolish things to believe.

“What if your finger doesn’t heal properly? Then I’ve essentially just... I can’t even... I just...” He nearly start blubbering, tears dripping down Shintarou’s hand from where it was still pressed to Takao’s face, “I feel like I’ve just been waiting for you to tell me we’re done.”

“Why would you think that?” Was Shintarou’s immediate, guttural response. That Takao thought him so shallow was almost offensive but he knew that that was not truly what the other boy meant when he said that.

“There’s no reason for you to stay with me when I’m of no use to you Shin-chan.” Takao nearly spat, following it with a bleak laugh.

“Do I get a say in this? Maybe you should see how I feel before making such grandiose assumptions.” Before he could talk himself out of it Shintarou leaned down, kissing the point guard.

While they had been dating for several months he had almost never initiated kisses. Not because he didn’t want to but Takao usually took the reigns when it came to them doing anything of the sort. The boy was always so eager and needy for it, which meant initiating was still unfamiliar to Shintarou. The startled sound Takao made before kissing back told Shintarou he had done the right thing. Something he often felt like he didn’t know how to do. Takao’s arms came up to wrap around Shintarou’s neck, fingers tangling in green hair, the action loosened something in the miracle’s heart. Shintarou let Takao deepen the kiss, their tongues tangling together, as the miracle leaned into the heady wet warmth of the other boy. The feeling of how right it was made Shintarou breathless everytime.

It was Takao who broke the kiss first, as he pulled away his lips pink and kiss swollen, his breaths coming out in pants. Shintarou rather loved it when Takao was like this, so inviting and _so_ strikingly beautiful.

“Shin-chan.” Takao rasped, his voice raw with emotion.

“Kazunari.” Shintarou tried to keep his voice level and unaffected, but only barely managed it.

“I’m an idiot aren’t I?” The point guard’s eyes were boring into Shintarou’s own again, this time devoid of the misery he had seen earlier. There was a different light sparkling in those watery depths.

“Yes.” The grin that wound across Takao’s face made Shintarou’s stomach bottom out with its brilliance.

“Forgive me?”

Shintarou pushed his glasses up his nose, “There is nothing to forgive Kazunari.” Eyes as wide and bright as moons looked back at him, “You are always an idiot.”

With that Takao burst into laughter, the sounds of his giggles filling the room. Shintarou almost thought the sound was like music to his ears after the past few hours of near silence from the other boy. All he could do was watch enraptured as Takao giggled himself silly.

“Oh Shin-chan I don’t even get you sometimes.” Takao was clutching the front of Shintarou’s shirt as he wiped tears of laughter from his eyes with it, “You have no idea how much I needed that.”

“It would only be helpful if you talked to me before writing us off in the future.” The miracle couldn’t even bring himself to be appalled at the use of his shirt as a rag while Takao smiled like that.

The boy had the gall to look embarrassed, “Yea, sorry Shin-chan. I just couldn’t face the idea of you not wanting me anymore.”

“I assure you Kazunari that if your inane babble hasn’t driven me off already you have very little to concern yourself with.” Truly Shintarou had wondered if he would ever hear peace and quiet again sometimes. However when he finally did he realised that peace and quiet was overrated.

“Oopsssssssss.” Takao eyed the miracle mischievously as he tugged on Shintarou’s shirt.

“What is it now?” Shintarou was always wary when the other boy had that look in his eyes.

“I made your shirt all messy. I guess you better take it off!” Even as Takao spoke he was grasping the taller boy’s shirt to pull it up.

“I can only assume this was your plan all along.” the miracle rolled his eyes as he lifted his arms up to let Takao yank off his shirt anyway, and toss it in a corner.

“Nooo, why I never!” Warm hands came up to press against Shintarou’s cheeks, cupping them gently and Takao was leaning up to kiss miracle.

Shintarou took the only course of action he’d ever consider and met him half way, humming in satisfaction at the contact. _Yes. This love is mine._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this, heavily under the influence. But those boys turn me into a sopping mess of feelings. I'm sorry Takao is always crying D: He just has so many feelings ;-;
> 
> I am also very, truly and completely sorry for fracturing one of Shintarou's fingers. It's like sacrilege. I had actually said it was broken at first but that felt like just too much.


End file.
